Was wäre, wenn
by Primonx3
Summary: Am Abend des 31. Oktobers werden Lily und James von Peter überrascht, als er sie unangekündigt besucht und auf ihrer Fußmatte schluchzend zusammen bricht. Was hat er ihnen zu sagen?
1. Warnung

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende, und es war wieder ein stürmischer Tag in Godric's Hollow.  
Lächelnd saß Lily in der Küche und beobachtete die kleinen Kinder, die von Haus zu Haus gingen und um Süßigkeiten bettelten.  
Der Abend des 31. Oktobers 1981 war wie jeder andere, nichts besonderes.  
Lily seufzte leise und wünschte sich wie so viele Male, dass sie endlich raus konnten.  
»Was ist los, Schatz?«, fragte jemand und Lily drehte sich zur Küchentür. Dort stand er, mit zerzausten rabenschwarzen Haaren, und seinem Sohn auf dem Arm, der ihn bis auf die Augen glich.  
»Ich wünschte nur, wir könnten endlich wieder nach draußen.«, seufzte sie und legte den Kopf auf die Hände.  
James setzte den kleinen Jungen in den Hochstuhl, zog einen weiteren Stuhl neben den von Lily und legte einen Arm um sie.  
»Es wird alles wieder gut.«, versprach er, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und erhob sich.  
»Soll ich schon mal mit dem Abendessen anfangen?«  
»Nein, ich mache das schon«, sagte sie und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
James nickte und verlies das Zimmer.  
Nun war sie mit ihrem Sohn alleine.  
Sie hockte sich vor den Hochstuhl, sodass sie mit ihrem Sohn auf Augenhöhe war.  
Sie las Verwirrung in den großen grünen Babyaugen, die ihre hätten sein können.  
Auch Angst spiegelte sich in ihnen wider, und wieder musste Lily seufzen.  
Harry war noch so klein, nicht mal ein Jahr alt, und doch verstand er schon so viel.  
»Es wird alles wieder gut, Schatz.«, flüsterte sie wie James zuvor. Dabei strich sie Harry über eine schwarze Locke, die sich auf seiner Stirn kringelte.  
Ihr Sohn stieß ein babyhaftes Brabbeln aus, und Lily musste lachen.  
»Na komm, Harry. Mommy macht jetzt Essen.«, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Sie strich ihm noch einmal über den Kopf und wollte den Kühlschrank öffnen, als ein lautes Pochen zu hören war.  
»Nein ...«, flüsterte Lily und lies vor Schreck einen Kochtopf fallen, der laut klirrend zu Boden fiel. »Nein!«  
»Lily?«, fragte James aus dem Wohnzimmer, und schon stand er in der Küche.  
Schnell eilte Lily zum Tisch und schloss Harry in ihre Arme.  
»Wer ist das, James?«, fragte sie und ihre Stimme brach.  
»Keine Ahnung«, erwiderte er.  
Der Rumtreiber in ihm war ausgelöscht, im Moment war er einfach Ehemann und Vater, der versuchte, seine Familie zu beschützen.  
Er wandte sich wieder zur Tür, als Lily sagte: »Sei bitte vorsichtig!«  
Sie befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.  
Was, wenn er es war?!  
Nein, redete sie sich ein.  
Er würde nicht an die Tür klopfen.  
Sie hörte, wie James die Tür öffnete und gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Flur.  
Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Es war nicht er.  
Langsam stolperte sie in den Flur, immer darauf bedacht, wenig Geräusche zu machen und Harry nicht fallen zu lassen.  
Im Flur angekommen, sah sie nur James' Rücken.  
Die Haustür stand offen, und dort stand eine kleine Person, die Lily nicht erkennen konnte.  
James sprach leise mit ihr, und Lily konnte nun auch die Worte verstehen.  
»Peter? Wormy, was ist los?«, fragte James leise und schüttelte die Person leicht.  
Ein Blitz durchzuckte die Nacht, und nun konnte sie Gesicht des unangekündigten Besuchers sehen. Peter Pettigrew.  
Was wollte er hier, so spät?  
»Peter?«, fragt nun Lily und trat neben James.  
Bei Lilys Anblick vergrößerten sich Peters Augen.  
Seine Hände zitterten unnatürlich, und im nächsten Moment brach er vor ihren Füßen zusammen und wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
»Tut mir ... so leid ...«, schluchzte er.  
Lily warf einen Blick zu James, der seinen Blick starr auf Peter richtete.  
Innerhalb einer Sekunde traf Lily die Entscheidung, dass sie wissen wollte, was Peter denn so leid tat, dass er Abends an Halloween zu ihnen kam.  
Sie drückte Harry in James' Arme und kniete sich vor Peter.  
»Peter! Was ist los?«, fragte sie energisch, und er hob sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht.  
»Er kommt.«, flüsterte er. Das reichte, um sie vor Angst blass werden zu lassen.  
Er würde kommen. Sie waren alle dem Tode geweiht.


	2. Verrat

»James ...«, stieß Lily hervor und starrte vor sich hin. »Wir müssen hier weg!«  
Sie hörte nichts, aber als er sich bewegte, nahm sie an, dass er genickt hatte.  
»Nimm Harry und pack das Nötigste ein. Ich werde ein Wörtchen mit Peter reden.«, sagte er und man konnte hören, dass er nur schwer seine Wut unterdrücken konnte.  
Sie nickte, nahm Harry und hastete die Treppe hinauf.

Ihnen konnte nur noch wenig Zeit bleiben. Er war wahrscheinlich sogar schon auf dem Weg .  
Hastig lief sie in Schlafzimmer, setzte ihren Sohn in das Bettchen hinter ihr und zog den magisch vergrößerten Koffer unter dem Bett hervor.  
»Das wichtigste, das wichtigste ...«, murmelte sie immer wieder und wühlte in den Schubladen und stopfte grade James' Unterwäsche in den Koffer, als Harry rief: »Tadda!«  
Lily warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und entschied, dass sie sich später über Harrys erstes Wort freuen konnte.  
»Tadda«, stimmte sie zu und stopfte Harrys Teddy mit in den Koffer.

Als sie fast den kompletten Schrank von ihr und James ausgeräumt hatte und der Koffer fast voll war, öffnete sie Harrys kleinen Kleiderschrank.  
Eine Menge Spielzeug kullerte ihr vor die Füße, und sie warf einen Blick zu Harry. Sie konnte nichts alles mit nehmen, aber es würde Harry unglücklich machen, wenn sie etwas hier lassen würde.  
Sie kniete sich vor sein Bettchen und sah ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an.

»Wir kaufen dir neues Spielzeug, Schatz. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen. Dass du in Sicherheit bist, verstehst du?«, fragte sie ihn. Sie wusste natürlich, dass er ihr nicht antworten würde, also drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und stopfte nur den Spielzeugbesen, den er von Sirius bekommen hatte, mit in den vollen Koffer und schloss ihn.  
Von unten drangen gedämpfte Stimmen, und sie nahm an, dass James Peter aushorchte.  
Was hatte er nur wieder angestellt?

»Oh Peter ...«, flüsterte Lily und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war nun komplett untergegangen.  
Sie beschloss, wieder runter zu gehen und James zu sagen, dass sie abreisen konnten.  
Harry streckte die Ärmchen aus und sie nahm ihn hoch und trug ihn die Treppe runter.

James und Peter waren im Wohnzimmer; Peter auf dem Sofa, wimmernd und weinend, James stehend, hin und her laufend wie ein Tiger im Käfig.  
»Und was sollen wir jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?!«, schrie er Peter grade an.  
»Was ist los?«, fragte Lily verwirrt und lies ihren Blick von Peter zu James wandern.  
James blickte sie an und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen könnte. Sein Blick war starr auf ihre grünen Augen gerichtet, und irgendetwas darin brachte ihn dazu, den Blick abzuwenden.  
»Später.«, meinte er nur kopfschüttelnd. »Geh bitte noch einen Moment mit Harry raus, Lily«  
Große Verwirrung und Sorge waren ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber sie nickte nur und verließ mit Harry den Raum.

Nun waren James und sein – ehemaliger – Freund allein.  
»Wie konntest du nur?«, zischte er und starrte Wurmschwanz mit bloßem Hass in den Augen an.  
»Du – Du weißt nicht wie er ist, James!«, schluchzte Peter. »Er – er ist gefährlich! Und ich hatte einfach Angst ...«  
»Und deswegen hast du meine Familie und mich einfach verraten?!«  
»Nein!«  
»Doch, Peter!«, schrie James. »Du hast Lily, Harry und mich zum Tode verurteilt, nur damit du deinen kleinen dreckigen Hintern retten konntest!«  
»Das ist nicht wahr!«, rief Peter mit hysterischer Stimme.  
»Dann sag mir wie es wirklich war, und ich nehme alles zurück!«, zischte James.  
»Ich ...«, stammelte Peter; wieder liefen im dicke Tränen über die Wange und er wurde von einem Heulkrampf übermannt. »James, ich ...!«, schluchzte er und klammerte sich an James' rechtes Hosenbein.

James trat seine Hand weg.  
»Du bist das letzte, Peter«, erwiderte er mit angewiderter Stimme. »Und wenn Lily und Harry auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, schwöre ich, dass ich dich finden werde. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust.«

Damit drehte er sich um und lies den weinenden Peter wimmernd auf dem Sofa zurück.  
»Komm, Lily.«, sagte er mit bitterer Stimme zu seiner Frau.»Wir verschwinden von hier.«  
Und damit traten die beiden hinaus in die rabenschwarze Nacht, Harry in einem magischen Kinderwagen schlafend hinter ihnen herfliegend.


End file.
